My Spin on the Revealing
by Mak8907
Summary: Danny's parents saw him change but think phantom's overshadowing him, already thinking this could possibly happen Danny came up with a very interesting way of controlling the situation. One-shot... preferably not towards me.


**An: Don't own Danny Phantom or Austin Powers...**

The night was young, the moon was shining bright and Danny had just returned to his house from a long day's work of ghost hunting. He transformed back to Fenton in the alley and made his way over to enter his house.

He walked in the door and saw Jazz over on the couch, reading. "Home," he said to her in a very exhausted voice. "Mom and Dad in the basement?"

"Yea, they just got back about a half hour ago after searching the town for Phantom. Went straight down stairs without a word. Kind of weird, even for them, if you ask me." She gave a worried look toward the door to the basement, wondering what they could be up to now.

"Yea, well, if they need me, tell them I'm studying or something. I just took out two thermoses worth of ghosts and I need to lie down." Danny's feet trudged over to the stairs while his sister replied.

"Alright, just be ready for when dinner comes around. If you keep skipping, Mom and Dad are going to get worried." She lectured.

Danny raised a hand as an affirmative and made his way to his room. Once there he decided to get on the computer before flopping himself on his bed. No new emails, no school updates, no more ridiculous pictures of his ghost form on Paulina's shrine, I mean, site. Oh look, Cujo!

* * *

><p>Down stairs Maddie and Jack Fenton burst through the basement door to the upstairs, carrying massive ghost weapons, and ran over to Jazz. Maddie was the first to speak, "Jazz! Is Danny home? Did he hurt you?" She began to eye Jazz for any of her motherly instincts to tell her if something was wrong with her daughter.<p>

Missing the second question at first Jazz replied, "Yeah, he just got back, said he was going to study or something," then upon arrival at the second question in her mind, "… wait what? Did he hurt me? What do you-" but before she could finish Jack blurted out.

"Danny never studies, that's why his grades are so low. It's just as we thought, Mads. Come on! Lets go get our son back." Maddie gave a nod and they went sprinting up the stairs. Leaving Jazz to try and connect the dots.

"Wait a minute." She said to her self before thinking some more. "What do they think he's a criminal or-" but that's when she realized what was up. "Oh no, this can't end well."

* * *

><p>Danny was just about to log off his computer when his parents burst into the room. Unfortunately for him, he had opened up a book so that incase his parents DID decide to bother him, he could act like nothing was wrong.<p>

"There it is Maddie! Look at it, staring at the book like he knows what it says." Jack was pointing his finger at a very confused looking Danny while bringing his gun around to aim.

"Um, Jack, sweetie, I'm pretty sure ghosts can read, too. We tested it, remember?"

Jack was starting to reply with a 'no' when Danny cut in. "Wait, wait, wait… you think I'm a ghost?"

Regaining his parents attention, they raised their guns higher for an easier aim. "Shut up you ectoplasmic excuse for a living organism! We know who you are, Phantom, and we are going to force you to stop overshadowing our little boy," was Maddie's reply.

Realization of what was going on appeared in the shape of an 'o' on Danny's lips. He then turned back to his computer to turn it off, like what his parents said was supposed to be obvious information.

Jack spoke loudly, "Show yourself, NOW, Phantom. We got you cornered, and you are going to be tested on, slowly and painfully."

This would have normally scared the crap out of Danny, but luckily, this was probably the only situation he expected to possibly occur in his near future. So, going off of what he had rehearsed in his mind, he put on the most evil looking smile he could possibly force and turned in his chair to face his parents. Suddenly out of no where, Cujo was in his lap, completely careless of what was going on, as Danny stroked his fur slowly, all the while, making direct eye contact with his mom and dad.

"You two are so funny," he chuckled, almost breaking his act, "you really think you have me cornered. No, no, no. YOU are the ones who are cornered."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at yourselves, your aiming guns at your ONLY son. How do you think he would feel if you suddenly opened fire on HIS body." Here his smile grew extremely wide, but behind the smile in his head, he was laughing his ass off.

Then he dropped his head, limp, and after biting the heck out of his lip to make the smile go away, he raised his head with a sort of worried expression. "Mom, Dad… help… me."

"Danny!"

Twisting his face up again, thinking of how Vlad looks all the time, he said, "Now unless you want your son to suddenly fall off the closest skyscraper you will do as I say." Here a genius idea popped into his head and before the ghost hunters could reply, "You will go to the bank and retrieve for me," raising his pinky to the corner of his lip, "One MILLION dollars! Muahahahaha!"

Dropping there guns to their sides, the duo only answered with a, "Whaaaa…"

Letting go of his act, he asked, "What, should it have been two million… or maybe five, TEN, yes that'll do, I could really use that money for… charity… reasons…" He said, realizing he had dropped his act and could be lectured for anything he said again.

"B-bu-but…"

"Come on. You really think this guy," pointing a thumb at himself, "could possibly get overshadowed by a ghost? I'm a Fenton for Flying Spagetti Monsters's sake! Right Dad?" he almost laughed at the irony that he had actually been the one to overshadow his father.

"Uhh… Yeah!" Jack was still a little confused.

"Your father's been overshadowed before," activate Jack sad face, "and we saw you at the park, there's no doubt that Phantom is here." Maddie announced pointing the gun again.

"Look there's something I got to tell you guys and you might want to sit down." Danny said, finally gaining a serious look on his face.

**AN: Aaaaaaand I don't feel like writing the 'telling' part because everyone writes it the same, and it's always sort of cheesy for my taste.**

**Now I'm going to need everyone to tell me seriously how my writing is. If the story goes by too fast, awkward sentences or something, that kind of stuff.**

**Please do this because I really want my writing to be as enjoyable as possible.**


End file.
